1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air deflectors. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a device for deflecting air over the face of an external mirror of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driving in rainy weather presents problems of visibility for the motorist due to the effect of dirt-laden water droplets being deposited on the reflective surfaces of external rear view mirrors. This phenomena is especially severe on trucks, which trucks tend to kick up a considerable amount of spray. Most trucks are designed such that air currents flowing over the truck""s surface are not efficiently conducted away therefrom, thus exacerbating the deposition of the dirt-laden droplets on the mirrors.
In the past, the only available remedy was wiping the mirror manually. While wiping the driver""s side mirror might be accomplished expeditiously, wiping the passenger""s side mirror required that a lone driver stop and either slide over to the passenger""s side or get out of the truck. Both scenarios are time consuming and possibly hazardous. A simple, inexpensive, easy-to install device which would alleviate the above problem would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
There are many devices in the prior art which are utilized to deflect air over the surfaces of mirrors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,809 (Peters) and UK Patent Application 2 175 552 A disclose respective air scoops for a mirror assembly. It is noted that the disclosed air scoops consist of multiple assembled parts which add to manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,581 (Matulich) describes an air deflector which is releasably attached to a mirror with adhesive. This means of attachment is not sufficient to withstand the vibrations encountered in trucks and would surely fall off of the truck mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,988 (Harder et al.) is drawn to a rear view mirror cleaning system. The instant system incorporates a fluid dispenser for spraying cleaning fluid on the rear view mirror. Such a system would be relatively expensive and require more than usual maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,458 (McDonald) requires that air intake apertures be formed in the rear view mirror housing. This design would greatly increase manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,963,011 (Lu et al.) and 5,179,470 (Olson) show mirror housings which are configured in a streamlined, aerodynamic design. Housings of this type are relatively expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,755 (Olson) discloses an air turning vane incorporated in the mirror structure. As in the patents cited immediately above, this design would be expensive to manufacture.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a simplistic, inexpensive mirror drying device as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is drawn to a device disposed to direct a stream of air across the reflective face of an exteriorly-mounted rear view mirror on an automotive vehicle. The instant device is especially adaptable to large trucks whose exterior mirrors are positioned in a way to create a vacuum on the reflective face when the truck is in motion. This vacuum tends to pull moisture and foreign matter to the reflective face, thereby causing loss of vision. The device of the instant invention directs a stream of air over the reflective face to break the vacuum and prevent foreign matter from adhering to the face, thereby enhancing the view of the driver and reducing risk. As contemplated, the device is fabricated from a relatively thin, one-piece, metal sheet. The sheet is constructed in a manner to be easily mounted (only one screw is required) to a standard rear view mirror of a truck or the like.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device, which device redirects air flow over the reflective face of an exteriorly-mounted rear view mirror of a vehicle when the vehicle is in motion.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device, which device redirects air flow over the reflective face of an exteriorly-mounted rear view mirror of a vehicle in a manner to prevent water droplets and other foreign matter from adhering to the face of the mirror.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device, which device can be easily attached to a standard, exteriorly-mounted rear view mirror.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device which consists of a one-piece metal sheet.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.